Their Slut
by Emi-Lynn
Summary: When he woke up, naked and tied to a chair, Tony DiNozzo discovered just how much of a slut he really was.  Established Gibbs/McGee, plaything DiNozzo.


**a/n - What can I say, it wouldn't leave me alone. Sort-of set in the universe of _You Better Believe It_, if you want to read when Gibbs learned to bottom.**

Their Slut

Summary: When he woke up, naked and tied to a chair, Tony DiNozzo discovered just how much of a slut he really was. Established Gibbs/McGee, plaything DiNozzo.

* * *

><p>Over the years Tony had awakened in a lot of strange places. This time he was pretty sure he hadn't gotten here on his own. Naked and tied to what felt like a large, overstuffed chair when his last clear memory was leaving work was probably not a good thing. Quickly he took stock of his situation. The cloth covering his eyes was soft, as was whatever was binding his hands to the sides of the chair. Whoever had him wasn't trying to damage him, at least not yet.<p>

His nipples throbbed and he felt something cold across his chest between them. He took a deep breath and it shifted. Nipple clamps and a chain, the logical corner of his mind provided while the rest of him responded to the sensation. He couldn't quite bite back the moan and it was answered by a throaty chuckle.

"Told you he was a slut."

"Yeah, and tonight he's our slut."

Tony froze at the familiar voices. "Gibbs? McGee?" The silk blindfold came off and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Guys, what..."

He recognized the bedroom, he was at Gibbs' house, but the chair he'd last seen at McGee's apartment. Tim was standing in front of him, wearing a leather harness, but it was the chaps that caught his attention as they framed the long cock, already hard and leaking. "Really, DiNozzo, you think we didn't know you were watching us Tuesday night?"

"How... how do you know it was me?" He couldn't look away from the flesh he'd seen Gibbs sucking down that night, unconsciously licking his lips.

Gibbs moved into view from behind Tony and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You mean besides the semen stain you left on the side of my house?"

"Oh, yeah." As Tony confessed, Gibbs straightened up and stepped closer to Tim. The older man was more conservatively dressed in a pair of tight, button front jeans and a leather vest. The glint of something gold peeked out from under the vest. Tony looked closer and saw a matching piercing on Tim's left nipple.

The two men passionately kissed, giving their captive quite a show before Gibbs started speaking again. "It's up to you, Tony. We can untie you and you can walk out right now."

Tony tried to look up at Gibbs' face, but couldn't get past the bulge in the older man's jeans. "If I stay, do I get... punished?"

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs returned to Tony's side, opening the button fly and pulling out his half hard cock. Tony moaned at the sight. He hadn't seen it through the window, it had been buried in McGee's ass most of the evening.

"God, Probie, how in the hell do you take that monster?"

Tim smirked. "With lots of practice. It's not one for beginners."

When Tony looked unsure, Gibbs got his attention by tapping the side of his face with the thickening flesh. "We won't give you more than you can handle." Tony answered by licking the side of his cock. "Good boy." Gibbs bent down and lightly bit his ear. "Tim's an expert with inexperienced bottoms. I should know."

"Really?"

Gibbs pumped his shaft a few times before running the tip of his cock over Tony's mouth, smiling at how Tony instinctively licked his lips clean. "He had me begging him to fuck me just like he'll have you begging before the night's over."

The man in question dropped down to his knees and nudged DiNozzo's legs apart before raking his fingernails up the Italian's thighs. Tony gasped, opening his mouth even wider as Gibbs pushed his cock against his lips. Tied up, he was helpless to do anything except let them use his body.

Kneeling on the floor, Tim smiled at the feast in front of him. Tony had started to get hard even before they had the blindfold off of him, actually he had started to harden when they'd stripped and washed him. If the cocky man thought he was going to get a simple blowjob, he had quite a surprise coming, coming being the operative word.

McGee bent down and took just the head of Tony's cock in his mouth, circling his tongue around it a few times before sliding his mouth all the way down, engulfing the entire shaft and sucking hard for just a second before backing off. Whimpering, Tony tried to lift his hips to follow, but Tim held him down. Now ignoring the Italian's throbbing cock, Tim started on Tony's balls next, sucking and licking, slowly working his way down to the sensitive spot between the back of the scrotum and his real target.

Tony let his head drop back against the chair and his legs fall open as the pleasure of being used took him away. A couple of circle-jerks in college and boarding school was nothing in comparison to what was happening now. When Gibbs slid his cock in Tony's mouth, he sucked, when the cock trailed across his lips, he licked.

Gibbs enjoyed the slow building burn deep in his balls as he used Tony's mouth and watched his lover prepare to take Tony's ass. Tim hadn't been Gibbs' first male lover by a long shot, but he was the first one to turn the tables and show him just how pleasurable it was to bottom. He still remembered rocking back and forth on just that one finger, begging to be fucked. He'd even learned that night just how sensitive his nipples could be and grinned at Tim before reaching down and tugging at the chain across Tony's chest.

Tim was watching and when Tony arched his back in response to the nipple clamps he tugged on Tony's hips, bringing his butt out closer to the edge of the chair cushion. Tony automatically continued the motion on his own, rolling his hips up and his knees out as he planted his heels up on the edge of the chair, giving Tim complete access to his ass. This was Tim's favorite moment, when the desire overcame the doubt. Top or straight, pleasure always won out and Tony was no exception.

Tony moaned when Tim's tongue lapped against his entrance. Not even the wildest co-ed had ever done that to him. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and he started to pant, not even complaining when Gibbs pulled out of his mouth. For his part, Gibbs moved back and picked up the lube, making sure Tony was watching as he walked over and coated Tim's fingers.

Gibbs stood in back of Tim, slowly jerking off as he enjoyed the view. They both watched Tony's face as Tim slipped one finger into his virgin ass. To give him a preview of what was to come, Tim gently nudged at his prostate before backing off slightly, getting Tony used to the sensation of being fucked.

"Oh, God, fuck, yeah." After a minute, when Tim's finger backed off, Tony groaned in frustration; however Tim immediately returned with two. It was tighter and Tony hissed at the increased burn, but it only took a few strokes before the pleasure once again overcame the pain. Stepping back over to Tony, Gibbs' hands were on him, rubbing his belly and playing with the nipple clamps as he adjusted to the intrusion.

Every third or fourth stroke, Tim would twist his fingers just enough to rake across his prostate, slowing building the fire. When he was sure Tony was all right with the two fingers working his ass, Tim dropped his head down and started working Tony's balls. Sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, before letting his tongue trail down below them, he kept his movements random enough to not build up a rhythm and not once touching Tony's penis.

Tony was gasping and panting, thrashing his head back and forth until Gibbs slid his fingers in his hair and stilled him. He only had a moment's notice before Gibbs pushed his thick cock back into Tony's mouth.

"You like this, don't you? My cock in your mouth and Tim's fingers in your ass, it really turns you on. Better than those stupid bimbos you pick up at a bar isn't it?" Gibbs felt, more than heard, Tony's mumbled agreement.

Gibbs gave a nod to Tim, but Tony was too far gone to even notice. Tim's fingers stilled and Tony immediately began thrusting, fucking himself on Tim's fingers as Tim's mouth continued to work its magic. The older man chuckled at the sight. "Oh, yeah, he's ready for your cock now, babe." Gibbs pulled out of Tony's mouth, chuckling at the whimper and how Tony stretched his neck to try and capture it back.

Giving a good show, Gibbs moved to stand in back of Tim again as the younger man raised up and pulled his hand free. As Tony watched, wide-eyed, Gibbs swiped his thumb over the tip of Tim's cock before sucking it clean. While Tony licked his own lips, hoping to get a chance to compare the tastes of the two men, Gibbs tore open a condom wrapper and rolled the latex sheath over Tim's shaft with one hand. His other hand trailed up Tim's body and began tugging and twisting his nipple ring, causing his cock to jerk. The two lovers both smiled as Tony's cock twitched and leaked in response to their show.

Gibbs nipped at Tim's ear, never taking his eyes off of Tony. "Fuck him good for me, baby. Show him what it's like to come without his cock being touched."

Tim was grinding his ass against Gibbs. "Oh, yeah, gonna make him scream for you. Untie him, I want his butt up on the arm of the chair."

Before Tony could figure out what McGee meant, Gibbs moved closer and freed his hands and the two men rotated Tony around so he was draped over the chair sideways. Tim grabbed his hips and tugged until Tony's shoulders and head were on the seat of the chair and his ass was up on the arm. Without being told, Tony spread his legs for Tim as he leaned against the chair, teasing Tony's opening with the tip of his cock.

"Look at how bad he wants you, Tim. That's the truth, isn't it Tony, you need your ass fucked, don't you?" Gibbs shucked his jeans as he talked, now naked except for the vest.

The cushion shifted when Gibbs climbed over the arm of the chair, one knee on each side of Tony's head. He reached out and supported Tony's raised knees until he had his legs wrapped around Tim's waist. That left Gibbs' cock dangling over Tony's face and he shifted to lick at it, not being able to quite lift up enough to really suck on it. A second later it was Tim's cock that had Tony's attention as it breached his ass. It was thicker than two fingers and a heck of a lot longer with a surprisingly meaty head, but Tony's moan wasn't entirely from pain. Tim eased in slowly, giving him time to adjust. Tony forgot about everything else as he concentrated on the sensation of another man's cock in his ass.

"Oh, wow, that's so... yeah." He didn't even realize his hands were moving towards his groin until Gibbs grabbed them and pulled them back.

"Nope, don't get to play with yourself." Gibbs took Tony's hands and moved them to his own hips, smiling as he felt fingers digging into his flesh. Holding Tony in place, he watched the cock that was slowly sliding into his senior agent's ass before releasing one hand to pull Tim's face close and kiss him.

Tony watched the two most important people in his life as their kiss deepened over him. He knew that Ziva and Abby would expect him to be jealous. Instead, he found them beautiful together and was almost overwhelmed with the knowledge that they would share even a fraction of their love with him. The fact that they were joined together through his body was probably the most erotic thing he could think of. When the kiss ended, Tim gave him a knowing smile, as if he understood, while he started rocking back and forth stroking the head of his cock across Tony's prostate, setting off a fire in the other man's body.

Just as the pleasure was building, Tim pressed deeper, shortening his strokes until they almost stopped. Tony groaned in frustration. "Don't stop, come on Tim, make me come. Need it, need it now."

"Not yet. I want..."

Tony was practically keening as he tried to thrust, but Tim was holding his legs too tight and he was helpless at the odd angle, totally at the mercy of the slowly moving cock in his ass. "What? What do you want? Tell me, I'll do anything,"

"Suck him, Tony. I want to watch Jethro come in your mouth. I want to watch you swallow all of it."

Stunned at what he was being offered, Tony stared at Tim, but there was only desire in the eyes that stared back at him. He tilted his head back a little bit more as he opened his mouth. Gibbs smiled down at him as he fed Tony his penis. At that angle it was easier to take than Tony expected, and Tim started talking him through it.

"Not too deep at first, Tony. It's okay because his head's really sensitive. That's it, use your tongue to circle around it and then go deeper. Back off, take a breath and do it again. Now swallow, let the muscles in your throat milk him. Use your hands, yeah, feel how heavy his balls are. Roll them around in your hand, tug just a little. Remember the best blowjob you've ever had... Yeah, let him fuck your mouth, Tony. His cock is rock hard, isn't it? Just has hard as mine in your ass. You like this, being skewered between us, don't you? Maybe next time we'll pick you up and let you swing back and forth between his cock and mine."

A deep, throaty groan from Gibbs made Tony's own neglected cock throb. Tony could taste more of the salty, slick fluid and feel Gibbs' balls tighten in his hand and knew the other man was getting close. It was good because he was beginning to think that Tim could not only make him come without touching his cock, he could make him come by just talking to him.

Tim reached out and tugged on his lover's nipple ring with one hand while twisting his own with his other, giving Tony a great show from his vantage point beneath them. "So hot to watch him suck you, babe, to see your cock disappear into his mouth. Is he good?"

"Yeah, he's a natural. Close, so close." Gibbs threw his head back and panted as Tony sucked harder and tugged at his balls one last time. Seconds later he was rewarded with a mouth full. Hot, salty and somewhat bitter, he couldn't swallow fast enough and some spilled over his lips as Gibbs dragged the tip of his cock across them, spreading it further. Panting, Gibbs apparently had a plan because he sat back and lifted Tony's upper body even before he caught his own breath. Still buried in Tony's ass, Tim leaned forward to meet them and started licking the cum off Tony's lips, their tongues tangling. Tony moaned as Tim's belly rubbed against his aching shaft, and Tim raised up with a smirk.

"You ready for me to fuck you?" One slow slide almost all the way out and then back in even slower stoked the fires even higher. Any plans to act casual ended when the head of Tim's penis rubbed against his prostate once again.

Tony's entire body twitched. "Yes, God, yes. Fuck me, Tim, fuck me hard. Make me come."

Tim increased his speed just a little. "You like that? You like the feel of my cock in your ass?"

"Yessss..."

Behind him, Gibbs shifted so that his thighs were supporting Tony's upper body and his head was against Gibbs' gut. Tony could feel that thick shaft already hardening behind him and Gibbs' voice was rough. "Next time we'll set up a mirror so you can really see him fuck you. Watch his cock pumping in and out of your ass." As he talked, Gibbs started slowly tugging on the chain connecting the nipple clamps, gently at first, but a little harder with each pull.

Tim's voice was also showing the strain. "And it's such a sweet ass, Jethro, and so greedy. Am I right, Tony? Does your ass like to be fucked?" He started thrusting faster, making sure the head of his cock scraped against Tony's prostate each time.

"Yes, yes, yes. Faster, yes..." Instead of that sweet ache at the base of his shaft, Tony felt like his entire body was being consumed, his nipples echoing the pleasure in his ass. "Yeah, oh yeah, I'm gonna... yes, oh yes!" More intense than he'd ever experienced, the orgasm raced through him as his vision went white.

By the time he'd regained his senses, he'd been moved from the chair to the nearby bed. His ass was empty and the clamps were gone from his chest Tim and Gibbs were also now naked and a towel was on the corner of the bed, holding the lube, nipple clamps and used condom. Still boneless and humming, Tony let them move his body however they wanted. It wasn't until he felt tongues tracing patterns on his stomach that he started paying attention to what was happening. With hooded eyes he watched as they licked the pearly drops off his skin before meeting over him. They would pass the prize back and forth, kissing and nibbling at each other before swooping down to lick him again. By the time Gibbs and Tim had licked him clean, Tony was already half hard. He said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Next time?"

"If you want." Tim climbed over Tony, letting their bodies brush together before he climbed over Gibbs. Once he was spooned behind Gibbs, Tony could look at both of them at the same time. Kissing Gibbs' shoulder, Tim continued to explain. "Once in a while, Jethro and I like to play, but we really don't like to bring strangers into our bed. If you'd be willing, we'd like this to be something we continue, even if it's just once or twice a month."

Tony grinned. "As hard as I came, I don't think I could survive much more than twice a month."

"You'd be surprised." Gibbs smirked. "Just wait until he tries to see how long he can keep you on the edge."

"Yeah?" Tony watched as Gibbs raised his leg slightly. It gave him a perfect view as Tim slid his cock between the cheeks of Gibbs' ass, the head bumping the back of his ball sack. The older man had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Remember Denver, Timmy?"

"Oh, yeah." Tim continued to rock against Gibbs and play with his chest hair as he explained. "We were at a leather club and they were making bets as to how long I could keep him like that. Made enough to pay for our trip."

This dirty talking, aggressive version on McGee was quite a surprise and really turned DiNozzo on. "Damn."

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs reached down and tugged on Tony's hard cock. "Looks like somebody's ready for round two. What do you say, Tim?"

"It sure looks like it, but it's up to Tony now. Do you want to keep playing or go back to the way things were?"

Tony smiled and rolled onto his side to face them, his hand supporting his head. With his other hand he trailed his fingers down Tim's arm and then up Gibbs' chest. "I want to keep playing." His hand continued up, touching Gibbs' face before Gibbs sucked his fingers into his mouth. When his fingers slipped free, Tim took his turn sucking on the digits.

Gibbs smirked at Tony's expression. "You liked watching us the other night, didn't you?"

"It was so hot watching the two of you like that." He'd actually been masturbating to the memory all week, remembering what he'd seen. When Tony first looked in the window that night, McGee had been on his hands and knees on the rug, Gibbs slamming into him hard. He had no idea how long they'd been going at it, but a few minutes later Gibbs grabbed Tim around the middle and with a roar pulled him back onto his lap. They never broke their rhythm as Tim began to ride on Gibbs' cock. At the time Tony had been proud of the fact he hadn't been seen standing in their backyard, his hands wrapped around his cock, pumping frantically. Now he knew the show had been for his benefit.

Gibbs watched the affect his question had on Tony. "Did you want to join us that night, suck on Tim's cock while he rode mine?"

Tony groaned in pleasure, caught between the remembered fantasy and the real sensation of Tim's tongue on his fingers. "Oh, yeah." He smiled as Gibbs reached back to grab Tim and rolled him in between them.

The first thing Gibbs did once he had Tim in the middle was lean down and start working the pierced nipple with his mouth, knowing how sensitive it was. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony tugging on his own, swollen nipples as he watched. Gibbs put on quite a show, alternating sucking and tugging while Tim moaned and arched his back. A moment later Tony joined in, working on Tim's other side. He'd certainly had his share of women's nipples in his mouth and quickly realized that this wasn't all that different, just smaller and with a harder chest beneath it.

Tony was aware of Gibbs working his way down Tim's body and a few moments later he felt a hand on his head, encouraging him to also move down. Nipping and sucking, Tony explored Tim's chest and stomach, grinning when Tim's shaft bounced against his cheek. Turning his face, Tony captured the tip of Tim's cock between his lips.

Gibbs groaned at the sight. "That's it, Tony, suck him, just like you did me."

Remembering what he'd learned, Tony concentrated on the sensitive head, knowing that he wasn't ready to deep-throat that long shaft. He let one hand trail down to Tim's balls, marveling at how soft the fine hair was, a sharp contrast to the coarse hair on Gibbs' body. His other hand was wrapped around the shaft, pumping it slowly as he compared the taste of the two men. He'd barely gotten a rhythm started before Gibbs tugged on him again. He found himself wedged next to Gibbs, between Tim's wide-spread legs.

He'd never paid that much attention to an asshole before and watched, transfixed, as Gibbs trailed a fingertip over his lover's opening, causing it to twitch. A dollop of lube and that strong finger slowly worked its way in.

"Damn." Tony could feel his own ass twitch as Tim fucked himself on Gibbs' finger, the other man slowly thrusting to meet him. Before they built up steam, Gibbs pulled out, kissing Tim's thigh as he did. Gibbs didn't say anything, just reached over with his other hand and coated Tony's finger with lube. Tony swallowed hard as Gibbs took his hand and guided his finger into Tim. Hot and tight, Tony marveled at the feeling as Gibbs controlled his motions, rotating his hand to let his fingertip brush a small bump deep inside Tim.

"Feel that, Tony?" Gibbs had been watching Tim's face and knew the moment Tony's finger had hit the prize.

"That?" He pressed against it again, enjoying the moan it wrung from McGee as his own body remembered the sensation. Tony was so intent on the expression on Tim's face that he didn't notice what Gibbs was doing until he felt the other man's finger easing into the tight passage next to his. Laying between Tim's legs, Gibbs' warm body pressed against his side, the taste of both men in his mouth and his ass still feeling the sensation of being fucked, Tony was in heaven as Gibbs' finger rubbed against his while, together, they stretched Tim's passage. Tony remembered how Tim had tortured him by not quite touching his prostate and he now returned the favor as his mouth slowly explored Tim's balls.

All too soon, Gibbs was pulling their fingers free and moving back to the chair. Gibbs sat down as Tim handed Tony a condom. Tony dropped to his knees in front of the chair before he tore the wrapper open and slowly rolled the latex into position, worshiping the thick shaft as he did. From his spot on the floor he had a perfect view as Tim climbed up and slowly sank onto Gibbs' cock.

"Damn." Tony watched, enthralled, as Tim's body accepted the large invader. Within moments, Tim was sitting on Gibbs' lap, legs spread wide, giving Tony total access to both of them.

For his part, Tony felt like a kid in a candy store. He sucked on the head of Tim's cock before trailing his tongue down the long shaft and onto his balls. Remembering what had been done to him, he returned the favor, sucking first one and then the other into his mouth. He could feel the thicker hair on Gibbs brushing against his chin and he let the flesh pop out of his mouth and continue downward. Nibbling at the skin between Tim's sack and his hole made the younger man moan so loudly that Gibbs chuckled.

"He's got a sweet mouth, doesn't he, Tim?"

"Oh, yeah."

Tony beamed at the praise as he continued to lave the sensitive flesh, slowly working his way down, transitioning to Gibbs' balls and then reversing the process until he was once again sucking on the head of Tim's cock. He added his hands to the mix, starting at Tim's knees and trailing his fingers up the long legs, smiling at the groan as he stroked and teased the tightening balls before working downward onto Gibbs' groin and then down his legs to end at the knees.

Tim's hands were necessarily occupied with supporting his own weight as he slowly fucked himself on Gibbs' shaft, but the older man's hands started to wander. One of Gibbs' hands cupped the side of Tony's face, before sliding to the back of his head to encourage him to take more of the hard flesh into his mouth. Tony turned his head slightly to better accommodate the subtle nudge and that gave him a perfect view as Gibbs' other hand started twisting and tugging the ring in Tim's nipple.

It wasn't until Tim stopped him that Tony realized that he had been grinding his ass against the heel of his foot. "Mouth or ass?" When Tony stared at him in confusion, Tim continued. "Suck or fuck? If you want, put a condom on me and climb up."

He didn't have to be told twice, and Tony was rapidly becoming an expert at rolling the latex down another man's shaft. Once he was finished, Tony took the offered hand in support as he stepped up onto the cushion. His feet wedged in tightly between Gibbs' legs and the arms of the chair, he reached up and balanced himself on Tim's shoulders as he eased down onto his cock. Facing the two men, his thighs pressed against Tim's sides, he was in heaven. Tim shifted his upper body slightly one way and Gibbs the other, allowing Tony to lean forward and kiss either of them. It took a few minutes for them to find their rhythm, but soon they were picking up speed. Tim was working his body up and down, first down onto Gibbs and then up into Tony, while Gibbs' strong hands were under Tony's thighs, helping to support him.

Tony didn't know about the other two, but he wanted to keep going forever. His own aching cock was trapped between his body and Tim's, so he curled his back to give himself more space. The change in angle meant the next stroke nailed his prostate just right. "Fuck, yeah." Locking his knees as he yelled, Tony started slamming down onto Tim, unable to hold out any longer and starting a chain reaction. Tim met him stroke for stroke, chanting under his breath while Gibbs' fingers tightened under his legs as he grunted. As before, Tony felt the white-hot rush of an intense orgasm, but this time he was aware of Tim following him just seconds before Gibbs let out a yell.

For the second time that night, consummate ladies man Anthony DiNozzo climaxed from being fucked by a man. rather than being buried in a some woman he'd never remember or see again. Eventually he caught his breath enough to raise up and look at Tim. "Wow."

"Yeah." Tim smiled at him sleepily before rolling his head far enough to kiss Gibbs. "You were right, Jethro, he's the perfect third for us."

With less grace than they would ever admit, the three men landed on the bed. Tony could see that Tim's arms were still trembling from the strain of supporting himself, so this time he was the one to bring warm washcloths from the bathroom and reverently cleaned both of his lovers before retreating to take a quick shower. When he came out of the bathroom, Gibbs and McGee were under the blankets, tangled in each others arms, Tim draped across Gibbs' chest. He watched for a moment, then turned away. Before he could take two steps, a calloused hand grabbed his arm and tugged him back while Tim lifted the covers. Any thoughts he had about giving them space were squashed when he ended up pressed against Tim's back, with Gibbs pushing his head down on the pillow. "It's late, Tony, go to sleep."

Tim didn't open his eyes, but smiled in the darkness as Gibbs turned out the light. "Besides, in the morning, I'm making waffles."

"A movie reference, Probie?"

Gibbs' bark of laughter bounced the other two men. "Think that nickname got a whole new meaning tonight."

Laughing, Tony followed them into slumber.


End file.
